Ordonne et j'exécuterai
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Qui n'a jamais eu envie de tordre le cou à ce fameux Dave qui apparaît furtivement dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 1?


_Qui n'a jamais eu envie de tordre le cou à ce fameux Dave qui apparaît furtivement dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 1? Cette brève apparition m'a donnée l'idée de cette toute petite histoire où Finch va rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son supérieur puant de suffisance. Attention, il s'agit d'un univers Alternatif!_

_Mettez un zeste d'Aladin ou la lampe merveilleuse, un soupçon d'American Gods de Neil Gaiman, mélangez le tout avec Person of interest, et voilà cette histoire tout droit sortie de mon imagination. Je ne m'étais jamais frottée au fantastique, voilà chose faite!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes histoires et à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Enfin… murmura Harold en mettant le point final à son rapport.

Mais seul un silence pesant accueillit son soupir car les locaux d'IFT étaient vides depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Il retira ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur son bureau encombré, puis se massa l'arête du nez. Un vilain mal de tête commençait à lui obscurcir les idées, à moins que ce ne soit sa nuit blanche passée à éplucher les bilans comptables d'IFT, la société pour laquelle il travaillait depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Personne parmi ses collègues ne se doutait qu'il avait intimement connu son fondateur, Nathan Ingram, ni même qu'il avait activement participé à sa création en 1983. Mais la mort prématurée de son ami ne lui avait pas permis d'évoluer dans l'entreprise à la hauteur de ses compétences. Pour l'heure, Harold Finch n'était que le chef du service comptabilité d'IFT, petit rouage dans l'énorme machinerie d'une multinationale à la pointe de la technologie.

Mais il n'était pas amer. Il était tout à fait satisfait de sa situation. Si pour certains, sa vie paraissait terne et morne, elle lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait son métier. Les chiffres avaient ce petit côté rassurant qu'il appréciait tant. Contrairement aux hommes, ils ne mentaient jamais et étaient simples à comprendre. Il pouvait les analyser bien plus facilement que n'importe quelle réaction humaine. Or, rien ne lui importait plus que le contrôle. Chaque aspect de sa vie était maîtrisée jusqu'au moindre détail, de ses vêtements toujours très classiques pour ne pas dire un peu désuets, à ses repas qu'il prenait toujours dans les mêmes restaurants jusqu'à son emploi du temps réglé avec la précision d'un métronome. Tout était parfaitement sous contrôle.

Mais surtout, son travail lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour assouvir sa passion : les vieux livres. Il adorait plus que tout rechercher un ouvrage ancien, une première édition rare, un manuscrit original. Il aimait sentir l'odeur d'une vieille reliure en cuir, feuilleter les pages un peu rugueuses d'un livre ancien. Son temps libre, il le passait donc dans des bibliothèques, des braderies ou des librairies spécialisées pour dénicher _la_ perle rare, _le_ livre qui viendrait compléter sa collection.

Évidemment, rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu vent de ce passe-temps pour lui moins original. Réservé et méfiant de nature, Harold n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler facilement. Dans un monde où les frontières entre vie publique et vie privée étaient de plus en plus floues, mettre de la distance et cloisonner sa vie professionnelle et personnelle étaient, pour lui, érigés en règle de vie.

Finalement, la seule petite ombre au tableau était son supérieur direct : Dave Humfrey. L'homme étaient le prototype-même du jeune loup frais moulu d'une grande école qui avait les dents tellement longues qu'elles rayaient le parquet. Ce trentenaire à la beauté parfaite mais glacée, aux traits réguliers mais sans aucun charme, au regard bleu condescendant, au costume sur mesure, à la coupe de cheveux à la dernière mode et au sourire trop beau pour être vrai, prenait un malin plaisir à humilier ses collaborateurs pour assoir son autorité, comme l'exigeait les nouvelles méthodes de marketing enseignées par tous les professeurs de management.

Depuis que Greer, le successeur d'Ingram, avait nommé Humfrey directeur financier d'IFT, un an auparavant, l'atmosphère au bureau avait bien changé. Exit le bouillonnement perpétuel du début, lorsque IFT n'était qu'une start-up prometteuse où les codeurs arrivaient au travail en jean, Tee-shirt et baskets. Aujourd'hui, la firme était cotée en bourse et les enjeux financiers colossaux avaient renvoyé l'inconscience et l'audace au placard. Maintenant, les informaticiens arrivaient en costume, les secrétaires, perchées sur des talons vertigineux, n'avaient sans doute pas été sélectionnées pour leur amabilité et les innovations étaient développées dans des étages ultra-sécurisés pour éviter l'espionnage industriel. Mais surtout, la firme était maintenant gérée par des gestionnaires à l'appétit vorace. Il fallait faire toujours plus : plus innovant, plus vite, plus grand afin de rapporter toujours plus de dividendes aux actionnaires.

En même temps, la charge de travail s'était considérablement accrue, y compris pour Harold qui avait vu la pile de dossiers sur son bureau grandir au fil des mois. En plus des affaires courantes, Humfrey avait exigé des bilans intermédiaires chaque mois et l'obligeait à assister à d'interminables réunions dont rien de concret ne sortait en général. A croire qu'il voulait le tuer à la tâche…

Car pour une obscure raison, Humfrey nourrissait pour Finch une animosité évidente. On pouvait même affirmer sans trop prendre de risque que le jeune homme le méprisait et profitait de la moindre occasion pour le rabaisser.

Lorsque, la semaine précédente, le jeune homme l'avait convoqué, Harold avait tout de suite eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et comme souvent, il s'était révélé juste…

Assis derrière son bureau parfaitement rangé, Humfrey lui avait calmement annoncé que dans une semaine, IFT allait subir un contrôle de la Securities and Exchange Commission, SEC pour les intimes, et que les inspecteurs voulaient un rapport financier complet des dix dernières années.

Passé un moment de flottement durant lequel il s'était demandé s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, Harold s'est insurgé, arguant le fait qu'il lui était impossible de réaliser un tel bilan en si peu de temps ! Humfrey avait alors ricané en expliquant que si son rapport n'était pas sur son bureau à temps, il pourrait pointer au chômage…Harold n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Humfrey était tout bonnement en train de lui faire le plus odieux des chantages.

En y repensant, Finch était quasiment certain que son supérieur espérait qu'il échoue, lui fournissant ainsi un prétexte pour le licencier.

Mais ne dit-on qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort?

Les vicissitudes de la vie avaient considérablement endurci Finch. Il n'était plus du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et Humfrey en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais à plusieurs reprises. Malgré son apparence calme voir docile, Harold avait l'intelligence et l'esprit pour, à l'occasion d'une remarque ou d'une tournure bien choisie, remettre l'insolent à sa place. Ces petites altercations où Harold avait pris le dessus n'étaient sans doute pas étrangères à la haine que le jeune homme vouait à son égard. Ceci expliquait sans doute ses demandes de plus en plus exigeantes. Mais plus le challenge était haut, plus la motivation de Finch s'en trouvait décuplée.

Aussi, c'était non sans fierté et avec une petite once de perfidie qu'Harold savourait ce moment. Il se rejeta contre le dossier de son fauteuil et s'étira longuement pour soulager ses muscles endoloris à force d'être resté assis à son bureau à décortiquer des rangées de chiffres durant de longues heures.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Au terme d'une semaine de folie où il n'avait pas compté ses heures jusqu'à passer cette dernière nuit au bureau, il avait réussi !

Harold ferma les yeux et savoura par anticipation sa petite victoire. Il imaginait sans peine le visage d'Humfrey se décomposer quand il lui remettrait son rapport. Il était prêt à parier que l'homme avait déjà préparé sa feuille de licenciement !

Ce fut donc avec un sourire triomphal qu'il se redressa, remit ses lunettes puis cliqua pour imprimer les deux cent pages de son bilan. Mais lorsqu'il se leva, un éclair de douleur lui traversa la cuisse. Il vacilla et se retint in-extremis à son bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que son corps, ankylosé d'être resté de trop nombreuses heures sans bouger, s'habitue à ce mouvement soudain.

Une fois la douleur atténuée, l'homme se dirigea d'un pas plus traînant que d'habitude vers la salle de reprographie. Il se posta devant la photocopieuse et, les yeux perdus dans le vague, attendit patiemment, bercé par le rythme régulier des impressions. Une fois que la machine ait recraché toutes les feuilles de son rapport, il les rassembla avec une reliure spirale.

Ça y est !

Il était enfin venu à bout de ce rapport!

Finch regarda sa montre : 7h45. Les bureaux d'IFT n'allaient pas tarder à ouvrir leurs portes. Il n'avait plus le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il décida donc d'aller dans les toilettes de l'étage pour se rafraîchir et remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

Il retourna à son bureau situé au milieu d'un gigantesque open-space qui occupait tout le treizième étage de l'immeuble qui abritait le siège social d'IFT et y posa son impressionnant dossier, puis se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée entre les bureaux, il croisa des agents d'entretien qui s'empressaient de terminer de nettoyer l'étage. Malheur à celui qui n'avait pas terminé sa tâche avant l'ouverture des bureaux! La plupart des employés portaient sur ce personnel subalterne un regard méprisant et préféraient ne pas les croiser, se plaisant à croire que leurs bureaux se nettoyaient par une quelconque opération du Saint Esprit.

Mais Finch n'avait cure de ce genre de considération. Pour lui, tout le monde avait sa place dans une entreprise, du plus simple homme de ménage jusqu'au tout puissant PDG. Chacun était un rouage essentiel dans le bon fonctionnement d'une entreprise. Aussi, il salua poliment l'agent d'entretien qui lui sourit en retour avant de demander:

-Nuit difficile ?

-C'est donc si évident ? Soupira l'intéressé en posant la main sur la porte des toilettes.

-Un peu, répondit élégamment l'homme.

Finch lui répondit par un sourire fatigué avant de disparaître dans les sanitaires. D'un pas las, il s'avança vers le premier lavabo et s'y appuya lourdement avant de s'observer longuement dans le miroir. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Tous les stigmates de sa nuit blanche étaient présents sans exception : des cernes noirs sous ses yeux, une barbe naissante, des traits tirés et une coupe de cheveux improbables à force de se triturer les méninges. Sa tenue n'était guère mieux. Au fil des heures, il avait ôté sa veste, remonté les manches de sa chemise, dénoué sa cravate et déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise désormais froissée.

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se présenter devant Humfrey dans cette tenue, il ne serait que trop ravi de voir à quel point il avait travaillé pour lui rendre le rapport à temps, Finch essaya durant les quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant l'ouverture des locaux, de se rendre plus présentable. Il commença par se rafraichir en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée. Quand il se redressa pour s'essuyer, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il avait les idées plus claires et sa migraine commençait à s'estomper. Il arrangea ensuite sa tenue. Il reboutonna sa chemise avant de resserrer sa cravate. Une fois ses manches rabaissées et boutonnées, il paraissait nettement plus présentable. Il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux avec ses doigts mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put venir à bout de plusieurs mèches rebelles. Il se regarda à nouveau d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Même s'il ne pouvait pas effacer les traces de fatigue sur son visage, il paraissait déjà plus sûr de lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, les premiers salariés de l'entreprise commençaient à arriver. Harold honora ses collègues d'un timide signe de tête avec de retourner à son bureau. Il s'empara de sa tasse et se dirigea vers la salle de pause pour se préparer un nouveau thé en guise de petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il revint, la plupart de ses collègues étaient arrivés et le ronronnement familier des ordinateurs, les premières sonneries des téléphones et le pianotement frénétique des claviers se faisaient déjà entendre. Quel contraste avec le silence de la nuit ! L'open-space ressemblait à une ruche, frénétique et besogneuse.

En s'approchant de son bureau, Finch découvrit Samantha Groves, sa meilleure amie qui travaillait comme codeuse à l'étage supérieur, confortablement installée sur son siège.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, annonça-t-elle sans ménagement en le dévisageant.

-Je te remercie, marmonna Finch en lui signifiant d'un signe de tête de se lever.

-Je parie que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi.

-Effectivement, soupira-t-il avant d'annoncer avec fierté, mais j'ai réussi !

Samantha bondit littéralement du siège avant de s'exclamer :

-Formidable ! Je suis sûre qu'Humfrey va en avaler sa cravate Armani.

Harold s'apprêtait répondre quand la voix de l'assistante personnelle d'Humfrey se fit entendre dans leurs dos, les faisant sursauter:

-M. Humfrey vous attend dans son bureau, annonça-t-elle d'un ton impersonnel en lui lançant un regard supérieur.

Harold saisit son dossier et lança un dernier regard à Samantha avant de suivre l'assistante. La jeune femme articula un _bonne chance_ muet en le regardant s'éloigner d'un pas lourd comme un condamné vers l'échafaud.

L'homme suivit l'assistante vers le fond de l'open-space où se trouva le bureau du directeur financier d'IFT. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée, Harold pouvait sentir les regards inquiets sur lui. Car personne n'ignorait qu'Humfrey lui avait demandé de réaliser un rapport colossal pour ne pas dire infaisable, en si peu de temps. Ce défi avait même été le principal sujet de conversation entre tous les salariés de l'étage et peut être même de l'immeuble…

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Humfrey avant de s'effacer, Finch sentit sa belle assurance vaciller. Il ravala son appréhension et se composa un visage parfaitement neutre avant d'entrer dans l'antre du diable.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil design en cuir blanc et les coudes posés sur son bureau tout aussi immaculé, Marvin Humfrey l'attendait. Costume bleu nuit sur-mesure, cheveux impeccablement gominés, fraichement rasé, yeux perçants et son éternel petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, le jeune homme semblait sûr de sa victoire.

-Alors, comment va mon employé modèle, ce matin ?

Finch serra les dents. Que faire sinon refouler la remarque mordante qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres ? Il ne voulait pas fournir un prétexte supplémentaire à la haine que le jeune homme nourrissait à son égard. Il s'obligea donc à sourire poliment avant de rétorquer d'un ton neutre et posé :

-On ne peut mieux.

A ces mots, Marvin rit doucement mais l'éclat glacial dans ses yeux annonçait le début des hostilités :

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Sans un mot, Harold s'avança et lui tendit l'épais dossier qu'il venait de relier quelques minutes auparavant.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Humfrey parut, l'espace d'une seconde, déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il réussisse à lui fournir un rapport détaillé des comptes d'IFT sur dix ans en si peu de temps. Voir le directeur financier perdre un peu de sa superbe valait largement toutes ses heures de travail et même sa nuit blanche !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Le jeune homme prit le dossier, s'empara de ses lunettes aux montures épaisses à la dernière mode et commença à le feuilleter en prenant un air concentré. Comme il ne l'avait pas invité à s'assoir, Finch prit son mal en patience et attendit, debout, droit comme un i, son verdict.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, lentes, interminables…

Une, cinq puis dix minutes d'une lecture silencieuse, inspirée, appliquée… De temps à autre, le jeune homme griffonnait des notes sur un bloc avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Les yeux rivés sur son chef, Harold essayait de décoder les réactions de son supérieur. Au moindre froncement de sourcils, au plus petit pincement de lèvres, la confiance du comptable s'amenuisait. Finalement, au bout de quinze minutes de ce supplice, Humfrey posa ses lunettes et conclut, presque à contrecœur:

-Impressionnant. Très impressionnant. Vous avez fait un excellent travail.

Finch avait l'impression qu'un immense poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Mais encore une fois, c'était sans compter la propension d'Humfrey à tuer dans l'œuf tout espoir. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour lui assener un coup de grâce :

-Malheureusement, la SEC vient de nous avertir que ses inspecteurs auraient besoin des bilans de l'entreprise depuis sa création.

Pour Finch, ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, il était figé, évaluant mentalement le travail colossal qu'impliquait une telle demande. Satisfait de son petit effet, Humfrey semblait jouir du spectacle. Le visage livide du comptable, ses traits fatigués et crispés, ses lèvres tremblantes sous l'effet de la colère et de l'indignation. Soudain, Harold reprit des couleurs en même temps que ses esprits. Il s'avança et posa brutalement les mains sur le bureau, faisant dangereusement vaciller l'écran de l'ordinateur et le pot à crayons.

-Mais les bilans ne sont même pas informatisés ! S'insurgea-t-il les yeux brillants de colère.

Humfrey jubilait. Il avait enfin poussé Finch dans ses limites. Lui, le comptable toujours calme et sous contrôle, était enfin sorti de ses gonds. Avec une lenteur délibérée, le jeune homme croisa les mains devant lui pour cacher son sourire satisfait et rétorqua avec ironie:

\- Ils sont conservés aux archives, il me semble que vous aimez les vieux livres, non ?

Tout à sa colère, Finch ne releva même pas le fait que le directeur financier connaissait sa passion cachée. Seule l'infaisabilité de l'exigence occupait son esprit.

-Pour quand ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vendredi.

-Trois jours ?! Mais c'est impossible, s'emporta à nouveau Harold qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Allons, je suis convaincu que s'il y a bien un homme capable de réussir, c'est bien vous.

Sous le compliment prononcé d'une voix doucereuse, Humfrey le mettait clairement au défi.

Finch voulut rétorquer mais le directeur financier le coupa sèchement:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler quelles seraient les conséquences d'un échec…

La menace était claire. Finch se sentit pris au piège d'un jeu dont il ne sortirait vraisemblablement pas vainqueur. D'instinct, il sut qu'il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps. Son sort était scellé…

De guerre lasse, il hocha la tête, déjà vaincu. Marvin Humfrey se rejeta au fond de son fauteuil et le contempla durant de longues minutes comme pour mieux savourer sa victoire avant de le congédier brutalement.

-Allez, ne perdez pas plus de temps. J'attends votre rapport actualisé vendredi matin à la première heure, annonça-t-il en appuyant sur l'interphone pour appeler son assistante.

Comme un automate, Finch tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il remonta l'allée, personne ne pouvait ignorer sa mine blême, ses épaules basses et ses traits crispés. Si tout le monde compatissait, seule Samantha Groves, eut le courage de venir lui parler.

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant le visage défait de son ami.

-La SEC veut un bilan comptable d'IFT depuis sa création, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi ?! C'est insensé ! C'est la commission ou Humfrey qui réclame cela ? Il n'a jamais pu t'encadrer, s'exclama la jeune femme, ignorant superbement les regards choqués des autres comptables.

Dans l'ambiance feutrée du service financier du treizième étage, l'exubérance de Samantha Groves était pour le moins inhabituelle et remarquée.

-Peu importe. Il veut le dossier dans 3 jours, coupa sèchement Finch en s'affalant sur son siège, accablé par la charge du travail à venir.

-Mais c'est impossible pour une seule personne ! Il est fou ! Il veut ta peau !

-Je n'ai pas le choix…Soupira Finch en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux ce soir, après mon travail.

Harold accueillit la proposition par un faible sourire. Il faut dire qu'il s'était bien trouvé ces deux là : le même caractère associable, les mêmes passions un peu hors-norme. Si Harold passait son temps libre dans les bibliothèques, Samantha, elle, le passait devant ses ordinateurs à taper des lignes de codes, espérant atteindre le Saint Graal de tout informaticien : créer une IA. Finch voyait en elle son alter-égo féminin, l'une des rares personnes à même de le comprendre.

-C'est gentil, merci, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un regard plein de reconnaissance.

Soudain une voix féminine basse et un brin ironique les fit tressaillir :

-Miss Groves, M. Greer vous attend.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et découvrirent Sameen Shaw, la chef de la sécurité. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa petite taille et son allure frêle, la jeune femme était une boule d'énergie au caractère bien trempé. Elle veillait à la sécurité des lieux mais aussi, depuis l'avènement de l'ère Greer, elle devait garder un œil sur les employés à la manière d'une police politique. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue que le secteur dans lequel ils évoluaient était hyper concurrentiel et leurs activités hautement sensibles. A son air agacé et peu amène, cette fonction, sortie tout droit d'un état totalitaire, ne l'enchantait guère. Ses yeux noirs passèrent du comptable à l'informaticienne avant de tourner le dos en soupirant bruyamment, sonnant ainsi la fin de la récréation.

-J'aimerai bien faire autre chose que discuter avec elle, murmura Samantha en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Harold, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle aimerait bien faire avec la jolie brune, on se retrouve ce soir.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et suivit Shaw qui l'escortera jusqu'à son poste à l'étage supérieur. Finch était désormais seul, face à son nouveau défi, face à son avenir…

Après s'être octroyé quelques minutes de repos où il essayait tant bien que mal de savourer son thé désormais froid, Harold décida de s'atteler, avec un certain fatalisme, à sa nouvelle tache. Mais sans document, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira bruyamment. Il allait donc devoir se rendre aux archives de l'entreprise afin d'y rechercher les documents des années durant lesquelles la comptabilité n'était pas encore numérisée.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton -1. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se rendait dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Depuis l'avènement de l'ère du tout-numérique, personne ne mettait plus les pieds dans ce lieu oublié…

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au niveau demandé, Harold eut l'impression de se retrouver face au néant. Hormis le ronronnement de l'air conditionné qui maintenait une température et un taux d'humidité constants pour la conservation des archives, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le comptable inspira profondément et avança d'un pas hésitant comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans un gouffre sans fin.

Détectant une présence, les néons s'allumèrent automatiquement. Finch mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière crue qui l'éblouissait. Une fois habitué, il l'abaissa lentement et découvrit, estomaqué, l'immensité de la salle. Devant lui s'alignaient des dizaines d'étagères pleines à craquer d'archives classées par années ou par projets. Le comptable n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle quantité de paperasse! Il était clair que de ce point de vue, la numérisation avait du bon…

Passée la stupeur, Finch s'avança lentement, essayant de trouver les bilans comptables des premières années d'IFT. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il réussit à les dénicher : trois boites en carton tout en haut d'une étagère.

-Évidemment…Soupira-t-il.

A croire que le sort s'écharnait sur lui…

Il se tourna pour chercher une solution et son regard se posa sur un marchepied abandonné dans un coin. Il alla le chercher puis le posa au pied de l'étagère. Il grimpa dessus et s'empara du premier carton qu'il posa délicatement au sol. Il réitéra l'opération une deuxième fois mais lorsqu'il voulut saisir le dernier, situé un peu sur le côté, il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait quelques centimètres. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'étira de tout son long mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit qu'à effleurer le carton du bout des doigts.

Soudain, Finch se sentit perdre l'équilibre et bascula sur le côté. Dans un réflexe un peu dérisoire, il s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir une caisse en bois. Mais malgré tout, il ne put éviter la chute et entraîna avec lui la caisse en question qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

Il ne put retenir un cri quand il heurta le sol. Terrassé par la douleur, Harold resta de longues minutes, prostré, luttant pour contenir ses larmes. Une fois la douleur atténuée, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec précaution. La boite s'était renversée et des dizaines d'objets insolites étaient éparpillés autour de lui.

-Oh non…gémit-il en regardant le désordre.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, interloqué par les objets incongrus au sol. Des dizaines de cartes postales jaunies par le temps, des tickets de musées du monde entier, des souvenirs en tout genre comme un éventail andalous, une mini statue de la Liberté, une petite tour Eiffel, des matriochka…

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Finch saisit la caisse en bois et lut sur l'étiquette :_Tour du monde 1982_. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'écriture de Nathan.

Voilà donc où était passé son ami juste après avoir décroché son diplôme au MIT. Il ramassa une photographie et découvrit Nathan, jeune, heureux, dans les bras d'Olivia, sa future ex-femme. Finch sourit. C'était tellement lui : partir sur un coup de tête pour faire le tour du monde…

Il lui manquait tant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la caisse et retint son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'être projeté des années en arrière. Sous ses yeux se dévoilaient un formidable bric-à-brac de souvenirs provenant du monde entier : des photographies, des cartes portales, un chapeau Panama passablement usé à force d'être porté, des objets d'orfèvrerie de Scandinavie, des sachets d'épices provenant de divers souks orientaux, des petits bocaux contenant du sable de différents déserts, des statuettes en argile d'Égypte, des tissus chamarrés d'Inde…

Soudain, un éclat doré attira son attention. Harold plongea la main dans la caisse et en sortit une vieille lampe à huile. D'apparence simple, l'objet avait un petit quelque chose de fascinant. Était-ce son aspect poussiéreux qui pourtant avait renvoyé suffisamment de lumière pour l'éblouir un court instant? Était-ce les petites pierres semi-précieuses qui l'ornaient? Toujours est-il que Finch n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de ce petit objet bien modeste mais au charme quasi-hypnotique.

Ce fut alors qu'Harold remarqua des inscriptions sur l'un des côtés. Intrigué, il essaya de les déchiffrer mais n'y parvint pas. La patine du temps et la poussière les avaient partiellement effacées. Du revers de la manche, il frotta le métal doré quand soudain la lampe se mit à vibrer et à chauffer sous ses doigts, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Mais dès que la lampe entra en contact avec le sol, un immense coup de tonnerre déchira le silence de l'endroit suivi d'un éclair rougeoyant.

Terrifié, Finch se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se protégea la tête avec ses bras. Bien conscient que tout ceci était parfaitement anormal, il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible.

Quand le calme revint, cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme rouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Une immense fumée ponctuée de petits éclairs rouges remplissaient désormais la salle des archives. Une odeur acre de souffre saturait l'air au point de le faire tousser.

Quel était donc cet étrange phénomène ?

Finch ne saurait le dire. Mais loin d'avoir peur, Finch était fascinant par ce spectacle. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires pour que la brume électrique ne se dissipe, dévoilant quelque chose de particulièrement saisissant. Quelque chose ? Non, plutôt quelqu'un.

Un homme en costume noir était nonchalamment appuyé sur l'une des étagères. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il paraissait l'observer avec amusement. Finch fut saisi par la beauté de l'inconnu. Grand, bien bâti à en croire sa carrure athlétique qu'il devinait sous ses vêtements. L'homme n'avait pas des traits parfaits mais ses petites imperfections le rendaient terriblement séduisant. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres sensuelles et ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient légèrement ébouriffés.

Mais ce qui frappa Finch furent ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron tellement clair qu'ils paraissaient dorés. Harold aura même juré y avoir vu danser des flammes pendant de brèves secondes.

Finch était perdu. Était-ce vrai ? Peut-être que sa chute lui avait fait perdre connaissance et qu'il était tout bonnement en train de rêver…

-Vous…Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Balbutia-t-il en essayant de trouver un semblant de logique à toute cette affaire.

-Depuis toujours, murmura l'inconnu d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

-Comment ça ?

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'accentua. D'un mouvement souple, il se détacha de l'étagère et s'approcha d'Harold en lui tendant la main.

-Je vous attendais.

Interdit, Finch observa longuement cette main avant de l'accepter. Avec une facilité déconcertante, l'inconnu le remit sur ses pieds avec une facilité déconcertante. Surpris par la force du mouvement, Harold posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de l'inconnu pour éviter de basculer en avant.

-Oh, excusez-moi, dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement, rouge de confusion.

Il se dégageait de cet inconnu une puissance, une assurance, une chaleur, une séduction, une aura presque surnaturelle qui troublaient profondément Finch.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre homme.

A nouveau, Finch eut l'impression de voir les yeux de l'inconnu s'illuminer et briller de mille feux.

-Cela fait des siècles que je vous attendais.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis un _Djinn_. Je suis à votre service, annonça l'homme ténébreux en s'inclinant, exigez et j'exaucerai trois de vos souhaits.


End file.
